Love Knows No Boundaries
by scifisarah
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 UP-COMPLETE*Title sucks I know,I just couldn't think of one.Anyway,this fic is Adam/Emma ALL THE WAY! If you don't like this pairing,turn away now!
1. Chapter 1

Love Knows No Boundaries  
Rating:PG-13  
Category:TV ShowsMutant X  
Genre:Romance  
Summary:Title sucks,I know,I just couldn't think of one.Anyway this fic is Adam/Emma ALL THE   
WAY!!! If you don't like that pairing,turn away now.  
Author's Note:I just finished a new profile pic for me at Yahoo! It's A/E so please go and tell   
me how much it bites.Also,does anybody know Adam's last name?  
  
http://profiles.yahoo.com/captain_naberrie  
  
Also,please come and join my Yahoo! group for the new WB show "Birds of Prey"!  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/birdsofpreythetvshow  
  
Here's the story:  
  
**ADAMS POV**  
She caught me staring at her again.  
  
I don't know why but I can't stop doing it.Every chance I get I sit there,staring at her all   
doey-eyed like a little school boy,not the grown genetic genius I am.I can't believe this is  
happening.This cannot happen.Were fighting to save hundreds of mutants and all I can think about   
is how I want to take her in my arms and tell her how much I love her.  
  
That's right.I,Adam,leader of Mutant X,am in love.But not with just any old girl.Nooooooo,I had   
to fall for Emma.I'm in love and it's driving me crazy.  
  
**EMMAS POV**  
He was staring at me again.  
  
He seems to be doing that a lot lately,I'll look up and he'll be looking at me with this look in  
his eye.Then when he notices that I noticed,he'll turn his head.I wonder if this means he has the  
same feelings for me as I do him.I tried to deny it forever.I had felt something for him since   
I had come here.It amazed me how quickly that little crush grew into this.  
  
Into loving him.  
  
**SHALIMARS POV**(A/N:Always nice to have someone else's opinion huh?)  
They were looking at each other...AGAIN!  
  
God,even if I wasn't feral I could sense the attraction between them.Thye both have strong   
feelings for each other,how strong I can't tell since I'm not psionic.Anyone can see that they  
care about each other,I wonder how long it will take for them to admit it(if they ever do)?  
  
**OUR POV**  
That night,Brennan,Shalimar,and Jesse decided to go out to a club not too far from Sanctuary.  
Adam never went,so it was no surprise he declined their invitation to come with them.When they  
asked Emma,she said she didn't feel like going out,which was strange given her usual 'Party-Hardy'  
attitude.Shalimar shrugged her shoulders and the three took off for a night of drinks and dancing.  
  
Emma was meditating when she sensed Adam in the room.She opened her eyes and turned her head  
around.  
  
"Yes?"She asked  
  
"Sorry,didn't mean to interrupt you,I was wondering if you wanted some dinner?"  
  
"Sure I'll be right there"she smiled and he smiled back as she got up and headed towards her  
room.She changed from the black shorts and tank top she was wearing into a white v-neck top and  
black flares.she did a once over in the mirror and headed down to the dining room.  
  
"Hey"she said walking in "Smells great"  
"Thanks"  
  
He set the two plates down across from each other,using a smaller table than the normal one.Emma   
took a bite and exclaimed.  
  
"Adam this is great! What is it?"  
"Vegetarian Lasagna"  
"It's great."  
"Thank you"  
  
They had idle chit-chat through dinner and were finishing dessert when Adam asked.  
  
"Why didn't you go with the others?"  
"Didn't feel like dealing with the dance floor"  
"I thought you liked dancing?"  
"I do,I just don't like the crowds,too much going on in people's heads"  
"I understand"Then Adam gathered up all the courage he had "Do you want to dance?"  
"But there's not music"She said  
  
Adam got up and walked to the computer console.  
"One of the positives of having a super computer in your house is that you have...everything"He  
said as "Love this Way"by Eden's Crush came on.  
  
"What's this?"Emma asked getting up  
"I'm not sure,I just hit random on the music section"(A/N:Don't you just love coyinkidinks(coincidences)like that?!)  
"It's nice"She said as she moved closer to Adam.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist.Unconsciously,they moved   
closer to each other until Emma's head rested on his chest.When the song ended the two kept   
dancing.Emma said something first.  
  
"The songs over"  
"I guess it is"They both leaned back and looked in each other's eyes.Emma didn't need her teleempathy  
to know what she saw there.  
  
It was Love.  
  
The two leaned in slowly before they're lips finally touched in a soft,loving kiss.They stayed that  
way until they heard the sounds signaling that Shalimar,Brennan,and Jesse had arrived back.They  
quickly stepped out of each other's embrace,immediately feeling a sense of something missing.Adam  
began gathering the plates and such as Emma went to greet the group.  
  
"Hey,Emma what's up?"Shalimar asked "Are you ok?You look a little flushed"  
"No,I'm fine,did you guys have a good time?"  
"Nah,there weren't a lot of people there tonight"Shalimar said  
"Oh,sorry,well maybe next time"  
"Yeah"  
  
The night was very uneventful,with nobody noticing the little glances between Emma and Adam that  
had become even more frequent.Soon everybody went to bed,falling asleep quickly except for Adam  
and Emma,who were both tossing and turning,trying to get the events of that night out of they're   
heads.Emma finally gave in and got out of bed.  
  
*I won't be able to sleep until I tell him,for better or worse*  
  
She quickly made her way through the sanctuary until she was in front of Adam's door.she quietly   
knocked and waited for an answer.There was the sound of steps and then Adam opened the door.  
  
"Emma,what's wrong?"  
"Can I come in?"  
"Sure"Adam moved to the side to allow her in.Emma took a seat in a chair in the room.  
  
"Adam,we have to talk about tonight"  
"I know"  
"There's something I need to tell you"  
  
Adam immediately feared the worst.That she was in love with Jesse or Brennan or she simply just  
had no feelings for him.  
  
"Adam...I love you"  
  
(A/N:Should I leave it here?::ducks vegetables being thrown at her::OK OK! I'll keep going!)  
  
Adam was shocked to say the least at her confession.He never saw that one.He stared at her with  
a look of complete shock on his face.When Emma finally looked up and saw that.She immediately   
wished she hadn't said that.She had ruined they're friendship forever.It would be too awkward  
now and she'd have to leave Mutant X.Where would she go?...Her thoughts were cut off by Adam walking   
up in front of her.  
  
"You love me?"He asked "Really?"  
"Yes and I'll completely understand if you say you don't,I just had to get that out and..."  
"Emma?"Adam said,interrupting her  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you too"He said with a smile.It took a few seconds for her to let it sink in before she stood  
up and faced him.She looked in his eyes one more time before leaning in and kissing him.  
the kiss soon became more passionate as they headed towards the bed.  
  
"Emma?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive.I love you"  
"I love you too"  
  
(A/N:Let's leave the two little lovebirds alone shall we?)  
  
**THE NEXT MORNING**  
Emma stirred as she woke up.She immediately noticed that she was not in her room.Then,the events  
of last night all come back to her.She had told Adam that she loved him,he,by some miracle reciprocated,  
and the two ended up making love in Adam's room.She turned and draped her arm over Adam and laid her  
head on his chest.She stayed like that until she felt Adam stir underneath her.  
  
"Morning"He said groggily  
"Morning"She replied.He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.  
"So what are we going to do about us?"Adam asked  
"What do you mean?"  
"Are we going to tell Brennan and Jesse and Shalimar?"  
"Not just yet,let's wait a while"She replied  
"Hmmm,you read my mind"  
"Not this time...Oh! I better get back to my room,everyone else should be waking up soon"  
"Alright"  
  
Emma dressed quickly into the pajamas she had worn the night before,gave Adam another quick kiss   
and headed out the door.  
  
TBC-Next Chapter:More sneaking around,and someone suspects something!  
  
A/N:I should have the next chapter up tomorrow,if not,it'll be up Saturday! 


	2. Chapter 2

Love Knows No Boundaries  
Rating:PG-13  
Category:TV ShowsMutant X  
Genre:Romance  
Summary:Title sucks,I know,I just couldn't think of one.Anyway this fic is Adam/Emma ALL THE   
WAY!!! If you don't like that pairing,turn away now.  
Author's Note:Well,I guess this is going to come out sooner than I thought.I went to go to sleep and I couldn't so I decided to come on  
here and write another chapter.Also,the next chapter of "Feel The Power Of Three We Bring"will be up soon!  
Emma got to her room just in time,2 seconds after she closed the door she could hear Shalimar walking down the hall.She leaned   
against the door and took a deep breath.  
*This might me harder than I thought*  
  
She took a quick shower,fixed her hair,put on a dark blue tank top and blue jeans and headed downstairs for breakfast.When she got   
there only Shalimar and Adam were there.  
  
"Where's Brennan and Jesse?"She asked  
"Still asleep"Shalimar replied  
Emma got a wicked grin on her face before she turned in the direction of the boy's room's.  
"HEY GUYS!! GET DOWN HERE OR WE'RE GOING TO EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!!"  
Ten seconds later,punding steps could be heard coming down to the dining room.  
"Hey guys"Shalimar said in between laughs.  
Both men answered her with half hearted hellos.  
"Emma,it's too early for tricks."Brennan said  
"Oh,come now,it's never too early."She said with a smirk  
  
They all sat down and ate they're breakfast,then Brennan,Shalimar,and Jesse went to the dojo to train(A/N:I think that's where they train),  
Adam went into the lab,and Emma cleaned up the table.When she was done.Adam asked if he could see her in the lab for some tests.  
She agreed and walked into the lab with him.Emma made sure they were in a place where they could not be seen if someone should walk by  
before turning to face Adam.  
  
"So what kind of tests do you need to run?"  
  
Over the next few months,Adam and Emma got closer,while,at least to their knowledge,they're romance was under wraps.They were   
walking in the garden one night,hand in hand when Shalimar saw them while heading for the kitchen.  
  
*They could just be being friendly*Shalimar thought*Yeah,well,you're friendly with Jesse but y'all don't act that way towards each other  
Even though you want him to* A voice quipped back at her.*SHUT UP!*She 'said' to the voice before moving on.  
  
"EMMA BEHIND YOU!"Brennan yelled at Emma.Brennan,Shalimar,and Emma had run into the GSA while getting a new mutant.Emma  
reacted,turning around and thrusting her hand upward,breaking the guy's nose.She then kneed him in the groin before knocking him out.  
Brennan had just handled the last agent by electrocuting him.They met back up by the door.  
  
"There'll be more of them soon"Shalimar said  
"We better get goin"Brennan replied  
"Let's get out of here"Emma said.They started walking but soon after Emma stopped  
"Emma?"Brennan said,trying to get her attention.  
Before she could answer,Emma collapsed,with Brennan catching her just in time.  
"Emma?Emma!...Shalimar get Celine,I'll get her"  
"Right"  
  
Brennan carried Emma back to the Double Helix,where she woke up soon after  
  
"What happened?"She asked  
"You collapsed...here you need to rest."  
  
They made it back to the Sanctuary,Brennan and Shalimar called for Adam as they brought Emma into the lab.Jesse soon joined   
the group,which included new mutant Celine.Adam ran a few tests before he turned to the group.  
  
"Can you guys leave for a minute?"He asked  
Jesse,Brennan,Shalimar and Celine quickly left the lab,fearing the worst.  
  
"What's wrong?"Emma asked  
"Emma,when was the last time you had your um...cycle?"  
"About a month ago,why?"  
"You're pregnant"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yeah,I took a physical and your...a little more than 5 weeks"  
"I'm pregnant?...I'm having a baby?...We're having a baby?"  
It just hit Adam then that Emma was having his baby.  
  
"Yeah"he said with a huge smile on his face.  
"I guess we'll have to tell everyone now"She said  
"I guess so"  
She smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips  
  
"I love you"she said  
"I love you too"  
  
Adam walked out of the lab with Emma closely behind him.they weren't surprised to see Jesse,Shalimar,and Brennan sittin across   
from the door.  
  
"Where's Celine?"Adam asked  
"In a room sleeping,she says her power can tire her out...So,what about Emma"Shalimar said  
  
"Well...uh..."For once Adam was at a loss for words.Emma quickly stepped in.  
  
"You guys we have something to tell you...Adam and I have been seeing each other for the last 6 months and we're in love and...I'm pregnant"  
  
TBC-I wanted to speed it up a little bit and get to the really good stuff.Next chapter-Everyone's reactions.Also,what should I name  
the baby?I haven't decided if it's a boy or a girl so both kinds! Also,does anybody know Adam's last name?Cya! 


	3. Chapter 3

Love Knows No Boundaries  
Rating:PG-13  
Category:TV ShowsMutant X  
Genre:Romance  
Summary:This fic is Adam/Emma All the Way!!If you don't like that,turn away now.  
Author's Note:Hey everyone,check out my bio for some information on a cool new experiment in the internet   
I'm doing.We need more staff!Also,I haven't seen hardly any fanfic about Jesse/Shal.Am I the only one who  
likes them as a couple?Also,what's with Brennan/Shal?I'm sorry but I think they don't go well together at all.  
I know that on the season finale they almost kissed but I was like "ewww no,step away from the guy Shal!" anyway  
enough of my ranting,here's the story!:  
  
Chapter 3  
There were three distinct looks in the room,One,belonging to Adam and Emma,a look of apprehension,Two,belonging  
to Jesse and Brennan,a look of disbelief,and Three,belonging to Shalimar,a look of knowing relief.  
  
"Congratulations,guys"Shalimar said,getting up and hugging Emma.  
"You're gonna be a dad"She said,reaching over and hugging Adam  
"Yeah"  
  
*Well,at least she understands*Emma thought to herself*Now,that only leaves Jesse and...*  
  
"What?!"Brennan exclaimed.This could not be happening now.NOT now!  
  
Emma visibly flinched at the look on his face and Adam quickly put his arms on her shoulder,offering moral  
support,he thought that they might not take this so well.Brennan noticed what Adam had done and gave one,hurtful,  
angry look before walking towards his room.  
  
"Uh...um...congratulations?"Jesse said,it all sinking in.  
  
"Thank you"Emma said stepping away from Adam and hugging Jesse.Jesse walked over to Adam and shook his hand.  
  
"Congratulations,man"Jesse said then walking towards the dojo.Shalimar gave them another smile before walking   
off to join Jesse.  
  
"Well,I'm glad they took it well"Emma said,embracing Adam.  
"Yeah,but what about Brennan?"  
  
**THE DOJO**  
Jesse was preparing to work out when Shalimar walked up.  
  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
  
They both sat down on the edge and looked out.  
  
"That was definetly unexpected"Jesse said  
"The pregnancy,yes,the relationship,not really"  
"How was that not surprising?"Jesse asked  
"I...kinda saw them in the garden a few weeks ago"She said  
"Why didn't you say anything?"He replied,shocked she didn't tell him.  
"I figured it was their business,who they fall in love with"  
  
That silenced Jesse,agreeing with Shalimar's logic.But then he wondered..  
  
"Why do you think Brennan acted that way?"He asked her  
"You haven't noticed?"  
"Noticed what?"  
"Brennan has a thing for Emma"  
"Brennan?"  
"Yeah,I can tell it's not as deep as Adam's feelings for Emma are,but they're still there"  
"Poor guy"  
"Yeah"  
  
**BRENNAN'S ROOM**  
Brennan was sitting on the bed,staring at the wall.  
  
*This can not be happening*He thought to himself *Why does this always happen to me?I lose everyone I ever  
had feelings for*He continued on this negative train of thought until he heard a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
"Emma"  
"Come in"  
  
She walked into the room and looked at him nervously.He motioned for her to come sit by him.She sat and promptly  
began staring at her feet.  
  
"Why did you react that way?"She asked timidly.  
"What?"  
"When we told you guys,why'd you act like that?"  
"You wouldn't understand"  
"Try me"  
"Why Adam?"  
"I don't know,I was always attracted to him,it just grew into this.Brennan,you are my best friend and it's important  
to me that you accept this,I need you to do that for me"  
"I don't think I can"  
"Why?"Emma pleaded,on the verge of tears.  
"I mean...jeez Emma,he's old enough to be your father!"He said,losing his temper.  
"Love knows no boundaries"She whispered  
"What?"  
"Something I read one time...love knows no boundaries"With that she got up and walked out of the room.Leaving  
a stunned(and guilty)Brennan behind.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4-Final Chapter

Love Knows No Boundaries  
Rating:PG-13  
Category:TV ShowsHarry Potter  
Genre:Romance  
Summary:This fic is Adam/Emma All the Way!!If you don't like that,turn away now.  
Author's Note:Sorry this has taken so long.I haven't been near a computer in forever!Here's the story,  
and don't forget to look on my bio for more info on my new project!:  
  
Chapter 4  
Love Knows No Boundaries.  
  
Emma's words kept repeating in his mind.He knew that she was right.And if he really did care for her than he  
should be happy that she had found happiness,even if it wasn't with him.He gave a deep sigh and walked out of  
his room.  
  
Emma and Adam were sitting in his room discussing the future.  
  
"Do you want to move in here?"He asked  
"Do you want me too?"  
"Of course I do,but it's up to you."  
"Then I will...where will we put the baby?"  
"We could add a room in here for it or we could use another room"  
"No,the other rooms are too far away,I'll want her close by"  
"Her?"  
"Yeah,her"  
"How do you know it's a girl?"  
"I don't but my family has had nothing but girls in the last 3 generations"  
"Well,my family has had nothing but boys"  
"Then I guess that evens out the playing field"Emma said with a smirk  
"Guess so"  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it"Emma said.She walked to the door and was surprised to see Brennan there.  
  
"I figured I'd find you here"He said "Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure"  
  
Emma stepped out the door and headed towards the garden.When they got there Brennan sat down on a bench  
and Emma took a seat next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Emma"  
"It's ok"  
"No,it's not,it was wrong of me to criticize who you fall in love with.I shouldn't have done that"  
"That's right you shouldn't have,but I forgave you right after I walked out your door"  
"Thank you Em"He said,pulling her into a hug.  
  
**9 1/2 Months Later**  
Emma was walking up the steps towards her and Adam's room,taking each step very slowly.Shalimar walked in   
and saw her and ran up to help her.  
  
"Here"She said,pulling her arm around her.  
"Thanks"Shal helped her up the steps and into the room before setting her down in a chair.She took the seat  
across from her and sat there.  
  
"How ya feelin?"  
"If this baby doens't come out soon,I'm going to start charging it storage"  
"I don't blame you,when was it due?"  
"3 weeks ago!"she groaned  
"I feel really sorry for you Em"  
"Yeah,well you should,carrying her around for the last...ooh"She said  
"What?"  
"I...uh...think my water broke"  
"About time"Shalimar helped her up and they made their way out the door,as soon as they were out Shal began   
yelling.  
"ADAM!JESSE!BRENNAN!IT'S TIME!!!"  
  
Pounding steps could be heard from all around as the men came to meet Emma and Shalimar outside the lab.  
Brennan and Jesse were told to stay outside while Emma,Adam,and Shalimar went into the lab.They helped Emma  
onto a bed,then Adam took his spot next to Emma while Shalimar began scanning Emma.  
  
"Sorry Em,we're in for a little wait"Shalimar said  
  
*10 HOURS LATER*  
"Alright,Em,one more push!"shalimar said  
  
Emma screamed once again.Her labor had become exrememly painful,with her nearly breaking Adam's hand  
  
"I'm gonna kill you Adam!"She screamed "You did this to me!" She screamed once more as the baby finally came  
out.  
  
"It's...a girl!"Shalimar said.she showed her to Adam and Emma before taking her to be cleaned off.  
  
"You did great"Adam said  
"I'm sorry Adam,I didn't mean waht I said to..."  
"Shhh,it's ok,I know.You need to rest"He said,kissing her sweat covered forehead.Almost immediately Emma  
fell asleep,exhausted from the last 10 hours.Adam checked with Shalimar before walking out through the lab   
doors where Brennan and Jesse still were.  
  
"Is it over?"Brennan asked  
"Is everything ok?"Jesse asked  
"Yes and Yes.And it's a girl"Adam said with a smile.  
"Congratulations"Brennan said,pulling the older man into a hug  
  
A few hours later,Emma woke up to see Adam back by her side,watching her.  
  
"Hey"She said groggily  
"Hey"He replied  
"Where is she?"Emma asked  
"Right over here"Adam stood up and walked to a bassinet by the bed.He brought the little bundle over and handed   
her to Emma.You could already tell that she was the spitting image of her mother.  
  
"What should we name her?"Emma asked.They had discussed endlessly about what to name the child.  
"I don't know,what do you think"  
Emma thought for a moment then answered. "How about Padme Shalimar?"  
"Where'd you come up with Padme?"He asked  
"It's from one of my favorite movie series'"  
"Alright then,Padme Shalimar Shea it is"(A/N:I know,very original,I just couldn't think of one that fit him)  
  
A few minutes later the group came in.They all loved her immediately,but Shalimar was reduced to tears when she  
was told the middle name.Everyone stayed for a few more minutes before Adam and Brennan took Emma up to the   
room while Shalimar ran a few last minute tests on Padme,then took her up to her mother.Emma fed her before  
she,Padme,and Adam fell fast asleep.  
  
*A LITTLE WRAP UP HERE*  
A month later Adam asked Emma to marry him.She accepted and they were married at the Sanctuary a few weeks later.  
  
Shalimar and Jesse were married 2 years later.  
  
A year later,Emma gave birth to her and Adam's second child,Piper.  
  
Brennan married a mutant named Helena Rubio.  
  
Padme ended up with the power of Molecular Acceleration,or the ability to blow things up.She eventually   
took over Mutant X which had become,after the destruction of GenomeX, a place for children of mutants to   
come and hone their abilities.  
  
And everybody lived happily ever after...  
  
THE END  
  
Well,that's it.I was afraid that if I tried to write more that I would end up with a block on the story so  
this is the end of the line.I have some other MX fluff brewing in the back of my head so expect more.If   
you haven't noticed all my stories have happy endings.Let me just say that I ilovei happy endings! So   
most likely all my stories will have happy endings.OK,see ya soon! 


End file.
